


Looking to the Future

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: “Viktor, did I keep you waiting?”Yuuri bounded up the street and stopped when he spotted a familiar head of silver hair. Wherever Viktor went he drew attention to himself. He was indeed very beautiful; radiant even.“Yuuri!”Viktor reached out and pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace.“You didn’t keep me waiting.”





	

Studying Law isn’t easy. Yuuri knew that all too well. Among the monumental amount of text books and reference materials, Yuuri found it difficult to stay positive because of his lacking knowledge in the subject. He had always loved the concept of criminal law and one day aspired to become a defense attorney. His good friend Phichit, however, felt that Yuuri had all the right tools to push forward and become a fantastic lawyer. Yuuri begged to differ but maybe he was wrong and Phichit saw something in him that he himself could not see just yet.

Yuuri was skimming through his Public Law study guide when Phichit walked into their dorm room. Yuuri offered a friendly greeting and continued skimming.

“You haven’t moved since have you?”

“Huh?”

Yuuri heard Phichit laugh and then a small pastry box was placed next to his leg on the bed.

“What’s this?” Yuuri picked up the box and examined it curiously.

“Your break. You need one.”

Yuuri smiled warily and opened the small box. “Muffins. Thanks Phichit.”

“Am I awesome or am I awesome?”

Yuuri laughed and placed the box down. “Maybe I should take a break. Cracking my head open with all this reading isn’t going to help me.”

He got up from his bed; littered with notes and books, and joined Phichit on his. He opened the pastry box again and took out a muffin. “Eat with me.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No I’m not. Eat with me. I’m taking a break because of you. The least you can do is join me.”

Yuuri handed Phichit the muffin which the other accepted and took the remaining one for himself. “Thanks a lot.”

“Don’t mention it.”

***

Yuuri woke up the next morning on Phichit’s bed. His legs were hanging off and his glasses were missing. A sheet had been pulled over the portion of his body that was still on the bed. He looked around the room and spotted his glasses. They were on Phichit’s bedside table. He reached over and grabbed them off the table and quickly put them on. Yuuri looked over to his side of the room and saw the sleeping lump of his roommate on his bed.

“I don’t even remember falling asleep.” Yuuri said more to himself than anyone else. He hopped off Phichit’s bed and made for the bathroom. He needed to shower and brush his teeth. The water was lukewarm, thankfully, but Yuuri didn’t feel like spending a long time showering. He brushed his teeth and stepped out into the bedroom area. Phichit was still asleep so he tried to be as quiet as possible while searching for clothes.

The ruffling of sheets made Yuuri turn around and he was met by a very sleepy Phichit. “Morning.” He greeted his roommate and went back to searching.

Phichit tossed his legs off the bed and rubbed his eyes lazily. “Morning. Going somewhere?” Yuuri stopped when he heard Phichit’s feet hit the floor with a soft thud.

“Not really,” He said and tossed a simple blue t-shirt and brown trousers on his bed.

“Try again. Are you meeting Viktor?”

Yuuri thanked the heavens he wasn’t facing his roommate. “Maybe.”

There were some excited movements behind Yuuri then he felt warm arms circle around his torso. He jumped slightly from the sudden intrusion of space but relaxed quickly since he was used to Phichit’s antics by now.

“You’re so heading out on a date.”

“No I’m not.”

“You are. Yuuri you can’t lie to me.”

“Yes I can!”

“Try again.”

“…no I can’t.”

Yuuri gave up and stood just as Phichit let go of him. He grabbed his t-shirt from the bed and started getting dressed.

“Where are you meeting him?”

“A small café that opened a few blocks from here.”

“Ooh! You guys will absolutely love it there. So romantic! I’m almost envious. _Almost_.”

Yuuri finished dressing and turned to his friend. “How do I look?”

Phichit made a gesture with his hand for Yuuri to do a slow spin then gave him the thumbs up. “Simple yet elegant. Knock him dead tiger!”

Yuuri shook his head and walked over to his dresser. He studied the different colognes then gave up. “Which one would you choose?”

Phichit walked to his side and picked up a slender brown bottle with Mambo written in gold. “This one. It’s his favourite.”

Yuuri took the bottle and sprayed his person. “How do you know that?”

“Because I know everything. Trust me on this. I’m your best friend, right?”

“Right.”

“Then trust me.” 

***

Viktor stood outside the café leaning on the wall as he waited for Yuuri. They had started dating about two months ago and Viktor knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri. He knew two months was still quite early to be thinking stuff like that but he couldn’t help it. Yuuri had come into his life like sunlight. He spent most of his waking moments thinking about the other man and how much he loved him.

“Viktor, did I keep you waiting?”

Yuuri bounded up the street and stopped when he spotted a familiar head of silver hair. Wherever Viktor went he drew attention to himself. He was indeed very beautiful; radiant even.

“Yuuri!”

Viktor reached out and pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace.

“You didn’t keep me waiting.”

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head before untangling himself from the younger man and pulling him inside the café.

Contrast to the outward appearance, the café inside was quite spacious. Modern and antique mingled together in merriment. The dark wood flooring made the silver vine-like artistry of the tables and chairs stand out beautifully. The lamps overhead were in the shape dying lilies with its brown colour and curling tips. The showcase looked as if it were made from the same shiny metal as the table and chairs. Behind the glass a splendid array of pastries lined the shelves; from cakes to pies and tarts and many other delicious items. There were at least five coffee makers behind the counter as well as a shelf lined with French press machines. Everything seemed well placed and elegant.

There was a girl about Yuuri’s height behind the counter who greeted the pair when they first walked in. She stood patiently at the counter with a simple smile.

“We should order something now and gawk later. I mean since we’re the only people here so far.”

“Okay. I’m paying. What would you like to have?”

Yuuri had stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve his wallet when Viktor had decided to pay for both their orders.

“You don’t…have to do that.”

“Oh I know. But I want to.”

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. “Fine then. Next time we go out I pay.” Viktor smiled and said nothing. He turned to the girl and then glanced up at the menu board.

“Yuuri, what would you be having?”

“I…” Yuuri glanced up at the menu board and read through the cold drinks. He wasn’t a fan of fancy teas or flavoured coffee but ordering regular black coffee seemed like a really dull move. Yuuri chose the safest answer.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having, Viktor.”

Viktor, Yuuri noted, seemed delighted. “I’ll go find us a nice spot.” He said and left Viktor to order. The café was designed in such a way that anywhere you chose you had some privacy. Yuuri chose a table for two next to a window so he could look out at people wondering by. Seating himself, he looked up in time to catch Viktor’s stare before he looked away and accepted their orders.

Viktor walked over to their table and Yuuri stood up to help him with the mugs. Latte art. One of Yuuri’s favourite things to see though he had never ordered a drink that required milk. The girl had drawn swans that formed a heart when the cups were together.

“I’m assuming she knows about us?” Yuuri said and picked up his mug. He could practically smell the amount of sugar in it.

“Why do you say that?” Viktor gave a knowing smile and picked his mug up. He blew a bit of steam away and admired the artwork.

“No reason I suppose. They were drawn beautifully. What did you order for us?”

Viktor took a tentative sip from his drink and placed the mug back down. A bit of froth got on his upper lip and Yuuri watched him lick it off. “I bought us White Chocolate Cinnamon Chai lattes.”

Yuuri stared at his drink still in his hands. No wonder he could smell the amount of sugar. “Try it. It’s one of my favourites. You did give me the okay to purchase whatever drink I wanted for us.” Viktor was right. Yuuri always had problems with too much sugar but he would allow himself to let loose for a while. Bringing the mug to his lips, he took a tentative sip. The froth had covered his lip as well but he didn’t care. It was a great drink. Not something Yuuri would go out of his way to order but.

“How is it? Good right?”

“Yeah it is. Thanks.”

Viktor smiled and drank more of his all the while keeping eye contact with Yuuri. To hide his embarrassment Yuuri chose to look out the window. He was thankful he had chosen this seat.

“So,” Viktor started.

“So…” Yuuri kept staring out the window. It was really early so not much people were about. He did notice a stray cat, however.

“Yuuri, how are your studies?”

Viktor was on his final year at university. He was majoring in two fields, Dance and Chemistry. Yuuri remembered the first time they met. Viktor had quite literally walked into him in a panic. He had apologised for not paying attention and asked Yuuri to assist him in finding his dance CD. They had eventually found the CD to which Viktor had been very grateful. He had invited Yuuri that day to his performance where he wowed the crowd and Yuuri.

“Uh…it’s okay. There’s a lot of reading materials so it’s difficult to figure out what’s more important.”

“I see. Well no matter. You’ll do great. You always do anyways.”

Yuuri had thought this for a while but Viktor and Phichit were somewhat similar. They always saw the potential in Yuuri even when he couldn’t.

“Thanks…I guess.”

Yuuri finished his drink last of the two. The sweet was really getting to him. Maybe it was the White Chocolate, or probably the Cinnamon. Viktor had opted to staring at him and Yuuri had decided that staring back at Viktor was all the more fulfilling than staring at random strangers outside.

“How are things on your side? This is your final year. Any plans?”

Viktor was a spontaneous person Yuuri had come to realised but not always. Sometimes Viktor would hang back and access certain situations before making a decision and other times he’d disregard all thoughts and do something out of the blue. Yuuri found that side of him endearing. It made Viktor seem more human despite his untouchable appearance.

“I have a couple; some more important than others. I’m caught between Dance and Chemistry. I love both but…sometimes even they aren’t that important to me. I’m also thinking long term. Cementing relationships, securing my future is important but love is…”

Yuuri blinked in surprise. Was Viktor referring to them? Cementing relationships? Unless he had someone on the side Yuuri was pretty certain he was talking about them.

“Do you mean our relationship?”

The smile that snaked its way to Viktor’s lips said it all. “Of course I am Yuuri. Unless you don’t see me in your future?”

Yuuri blushed. “No! Of course I do.”

Viktor looked pleased at this so much so that he reached across the space and took hold of Yuuri’s hand. “I see us in my future. Yuuri, I’m serious about this,” Viktor made a gesture with his hand between them.

“I am too. I was just taken aback that’s all.”

“Good. At the end of my year on Graduation Day, please be there. I have a surprise for you.”

“Can I get a hint?”

Viktor laughed; a melodic sound in the quiet café. “Certainly. Let’s see…ah! Something round and gold.”

Yuuri’s head went blank. Did Viktor mean..? “A ri-”

“Shh. Save it for my Graduation Day ceremony.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Yuri!!! On Ice very much and I haven't done much to add to this lovely fandom. I keep getting ideas but never time to bring it to life. This was just something that developed over night I decided to put it to writing. Hopefully it's not too cheesy...yeah right but whatever. I reread but there are probably still some mistakes. Forgive me if this story is lacking. But I just needed to write this.


End file.
